


What happened Under the Shower

by uena



Series: The Sweetest Thing [43]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeyoungjaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyoungjaes/gifts).



Aramis is feeling a little squirmy. He’s all alone in the bathroom with Athos - and not for the first time. Aramis can even recall one or two occasions when they kissed quite happily while being alone in the bathroom. But this is different.

Because Porthos won’t show up in a minute or two to calm things down and guide them along. He won’t come. He declined the offer.

Aramis doesn’t think he likes that.

“You don’t think he’s angry with us, do you?”

The question slips out almost unintentionally, and Aramis pauses in the process of unbuttoning his shirt, looks up and at Athos. “He’s never said no to -” Aramis hesitates, takes a deep breath. “I mean he usually -”

Athos has already stripped out of his wet shirt and was in the process of shoving down his jeans. Now he looks up as well, smiling ever so slightly. “He is most certainly not angry with us, Aramis. But I believe he was a little … exhausted by our recent behaviour. Not that I can blame him.”

Aramis grimaces, and Athos’ smile grows. “Don’t worry. He will recover. For now I think we shall deal very well without him.”

He emphasizes his words by stripping completely naked, and Aramis feels his heartbeat speed up, has to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat. He always gets riled up so very easily, and while he’s aware that Athos asked him to come along, he’s not sure that he can control himself sufficiently to make the experience pleasurable for them both.

Athos’ hair is already wet from the rain, his torso so much paler than his arms and neck, and Aramis -

Well.

He wants to lick him.

What else is new.

But there’s no retreating now. He would never forgive himself if he did that - and he’ll never learn to control himself if he doesn’t at least try. So Aramis takes off his remaining clothes as well, fights down the urge to either flee or go to his knees in front of Athos, and steps into the shower cabin instead.

Athos joins him immediately, closes the door behind them and turns on the water … clears his throat.

“Would you mind very much if I soaped you up?”

How Aramis doesn’t faint from the mere suggestion is beyond him.

“Are - are you sure?” he asks, blushing at his own inability to get the words out without stammering. “I mean I - I probably won’t be able to -” He closes his eyes, clears his throat. “It’ll make me hard, Athos.”

Athos appears to be utterly unfazed by the statement.

“I have come to the discovery that your arousal rarely makes me uncomfortable,” he informs him, causing Aramis’ lids to fly open in a rather dramatic fashion. “What I have always found issue with is being touched myself.”

He takes Aramis’ hand, rubs the back of it with his thumb. “But even that I would not mind overmuch right now.”

It’s the drawl that gives him away - the drawl and the teasing little grin at the corners of his mouth. The combination not only turns Aramis’ insides to pudding, it also informs him that Athos is feeling comfortable enough in his skin to welcome physical closeness.

True, the fact that he invited Aramis to a shared shower with indecent touching might have been a clue as well, but Aramis’ experience has taught him that just because you _say_ something, you might not necessarily be able to follow up on it.

Athos is allowed to test his limits with him, and it’s Aramis’ responsibility to make sure that he can do so without getting uncomfortable. Or something.

Because as soon as Athos pulls him close and reaches for the body-wash, all those good intentions go down the drain. Aramis’ cock stirs when the very first soapy bubble slides down his wet skin, and it twitches with interest as Athos’ hands glide up and down his hips, a hint of possessiveness to their touch.

Aramis looks at Athos from underneath his lashes to see if he has noticed, and the expression on Athos’ face sends a pleasurable shiver down Aramis’ back, makes him realize something rather marvelous.

“You’re going to tease me, aren’t you.”

Athos promptly smirks at him. “I would love to, if you don’t mind.”

Considering the fact that he’s been going around teasing Aramis for almost a week now, it’s certainly very polite of him to finally ask.

“I won’t be able to control myself once you start,” Aramis whispers, doing his damn best to stop his hips from inching forward prematurely. He would love nothing more than to rub himself all over Athos, would probably get an aneurysm of pure bliss from the feeling of their bodies separated by nothing but slippery body wash.

“You don’t have to,” Athos says, his voice remarkably soft. “I shall take good care of you, I promise.”

The words make Aramis bite his lips as a pleasant shiver makes its way down his spine, and Athos pulls him closer, suddenly, pulls them flush together. “It’s alright, Aramis. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Aramis gives up.

“I love you,” he tells Athos, who rewards him with a kiss, gentle and soft at first, and then increasingly greedy.

Aramis can’t but give in to him, opens his mouth and allows Athos to lick inside, moans when Athos starts to soap him up as promised.

Aramis has always been rather too aware of Athos’ hands - especially when crusted with paint, but even when doing such mundane things as holding a book or a cup of tea. For Athos’ hands are beautiful. They might not be as strong as Porthos’, but they’re just as skilful.

Watching them pet one of their new kittens almost puts Aramis in a trance of contemplation each and every time, and to feel them move across his back now, to experience the glorious sensation of one curious fingertip gliding down between his cheeks to gently rub across his hole -

Aramis whimpers and rubs his hardening cock up and against Athos’ belly, eagerly opens his mouth a little wider when Athos deepens their kiss. It feels so good to be touched like this, so safe and warm and freeing, especially while being kissed.

When Athos finally pulls his mouth away, Aramis is briefly inclined to whine and plead for more. And then Athos kisses his cheek, and then his earlobe, before he knibbles it ever so gently and says, “This is just the way I imagined it.”

Aramis shivers all over.

“You’ve -” He has to clear his throat, licks his lips and swallows dryly before he continues. “You’ve fantasized … about me?”

“Oh yes,” Athos replies, almost purring the words. “Often.”

Aramis’ breath hitches and his nipples harden, and he has to restrain himself from doing something rash and very, very naughty.

Athos holds him a little tighter. “I do hope you are enjoying yourself as well?”

Aramis has to cling to him for support so he can get out the words that are tickling the roof of his mouth. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind a little more teasing.”

“Is that right,” Athos says, sounding rather pleased.

“Yes,” Aramis confirms, can barely refrain from panting. “Just a little - if you’d be so kind.”

“Oh, you know I can’t deny you anything,” Athos drawls. Then, as if to prove his point, he pinches Aramis’ left nipple. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Aramis slurs, immediately overcome. “Just like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Athos licks his lips and moves his fingers from Aramis’ left to his right nipple, circles it carefully.

Aramis’ skin is wet, and slick from the body wash, warm and smooth under his touch, and Athos can’t help but feel the excitement of exploration. With Aramis he can do nothing wrong as long as he’s gentle and caressing … and maybe leaves a mark or two for Aramis to admire in private later.

As uncertain as Athos usually is about his sexual prowess, now he feels completely at ease.

Porthos’ absence is something he’s aware of in that it’s a deviation from the usual, but he does not _miss_ him per se. He’d of course welcome him to join them - he invited him along after all - but he’s not nervous about making his own choices, doesn’t need Porthos’ guiding hand … not for this.

Aramis is already hard between them, curving up towards his belly and rubbing up against Athos with shameless abandon, and it … it feels nice. Because Aramis is sweet and horny and harmless - would never ask Athos to turn around and spread his legs, would never demand to be fucked by him either.

All he wants is to be loved; and Athos loves him, dearly. He doesn’t mind to show his affection in a physical manner. Doesn’t mind at all.

Touching Aramis was always easy for him, even when it was still platonic.

First, just because he can, he rubs Aramis’ nipples a little more - both at once - until they’re hard and pink and wonderfully sensitive, and then he rinses the body wash off Aramis so he can lean in and lick them with the tip of his tongue.

Aramis rewards him with moans and whimpers and a muddled plea to God, and buries both hands in Athos’ hair; a reaction Athos is rather pleased with.

He smiles to himself and grabs Aramis’ hips to keep him steady as he arches his back to get closer to his mouth, rewards Aramis by sucking the left nipple into his mouth and positively relishes the resulting squeal.

He doesn’t know what it is about Aramis that makes him want to tease him like this, he just knows that it feels right, that it comes as easy as breathing to him.

He can feel the tremors racing through Aramis’ body, can almost taste his heartbeat, and it might be this closeness between them that he enjoys most, the delicious intimacy that comes from the lack of clothing between them - from the fact that Aramis makes him feel so very safe despite it all.

It’s _exciting_ that there is very little Athos can hide from Aramis in this state - that there’s very little Aramis can hide from him; and it’s the absence of shame or judgement that makes it possible for Athos to relish the situation rather than shrink from it.

Eventually he abandons the assault on Aramis’ nipples in favour of exploring the rest of his body, strokes his hands over Aramis’ back and ass, pulls his cheeks apart and presses them back together, just to enjoy Aramis’ reaction before he moves on.

As far as his physical features below the neck go, Athos is especially fond of the relative softness between Aramis’ navel and his cock. Where Porthos is nothing but defined muscle and power, Aramis is vulnerable and inviting, giving beneath his touch. Athos might have to rest his head there in the near future when they’re rather more dressed.

Aramis’ reaction to that will probably be quite interesting.

For now he squirms a little with Athos’ hand so close to his cock, and Athos grins at him, brushes a kiss to the left corner of Aramis’ mouth. “Would you like me to go a little further?”

“You’re … you’re going to tease me even more, aren’t you?” Aramis pants, breath ragged, and stares at Athos out of dilated pupils. He looks extremely delectable this aroused, and Athos feels a surge of protectiveness welling up.

“Only if you let me,” he tells him gently.

Aramis takes another deep breath and presses a kiss to Athos’ lips. “Please do it.”

Athos puts his left hand on his nape to hold him close and deepens the kiss, licks into Aramis’ mouth again while he reaches down with his right to fondle his balls and make him moan into his mouth.

He likes how Aramis clings to him for support, brings his hand a little further back to tease Aramis’ hole again and make him whimper - is fascinated by his own body’s reaction, the hot, tingling sensation in his gut that doesn’t result in the need of physical relief, but is nevertheless extremely sensual and gratifying.

Maybe he should talk to Porthos about this. They are clearly alike in their desire to take care of Aramis and tease him out of his mind, and Aramis would probably enjoy a combined effort from their side.

Such a scenario might even enable Athos to grant Aramis his latest desire of sucking him off. As long as it isn’t his own pleasure he has to focus on, allowing Aramis to go down on him should be easy enough. And the idea to tease him with it, to feed his cock to Aramis slowly enough to make him beg … from what he’s heard of Aramis and Porthos’ adventures through the wall at night, it should be a pleasurable experience for all of them.

For now Athos prefers to keep that idea to himself. He doesn’t want to get Aramis’ hopes and blood pressure up, will have to mull the idea over for a while before making his decision.

“I think you’re all clean now,” he whispers, abandoning his playful exploration of Aramis’ body to finally close his hand around his cock. “Time to finish you off, yes?”

Aramis pants and nods, his expression one of almost celestial delectation.

There’s something very soft about the way he looks at Athos, so much affection in his gaze that it makes Athos feel light and shivery and almost weightless as he starts to move his hand.

He likes how Aramis bites his lip to keep in his more desperate sounds, yet fails to hide even a smidgen of his pleasure. It’s in the way he holds himself, straining towards Athos with every cell of his body, is quite obvious in his expression, the feverish haze in his eyes.

Aramis comes with a little yelp, shivers all over and very nearly falls into Athos, who holds him quite close until the force of his climax no longer makes him sway. Only then does he reluctantly loosen his grip on him, only for Aramis to snuggle up to him and cover his collarbone with kisses.

“That was really good,” he whispers, presses his hot face to Athos’ neck and takes a deep breath. “Thank you.”

He sounds sluggish and a little drunk, and very very happy, and Athos smiles so wide that it hurts a little.

“You are welcome,” he whispers back, reluctant to turn off the water before he’s rinsed them off one last time. “I am glad that you enjoyed yourself.”

Aramis sighs and gives him another kiss, right on the lips this time. “I really did.”

Athos smiles at him. “How about we finish up here and join Porthos for dinner?”

Aramis hums his agreement, but instead of letting go of Athos he hugs him again, holds on for a very long moment.

“Will you come to bed with us tonight?” he asks eventually. “I want to cuddle.”

Athos could smish him silly. He refrains and drawls at Aramis instead. “Then Porthos will have to deal with my presence.”

Aramis chortles and gives Athos one last mighty squeeze before finally stepping back. He closes his eyes when Athos rinses him off, squeaks adorably when Athos reaches out to flick one of his sore nipples.

Athos grins, and turns off the water. “Tonight should be fun.”

Aramis’ attempt at pouting at him is rather adorable.

So Athos envelops him in a big fluffy towel upon exiting the shower, and then proceeds to kiss his cheeks, causing Aramis to blush quite a lovely shade of pink. “You really don’t have to do all this.”

Athos inclines his head and pauses in the act of reaching for a second towel to wrap around Aramis’ hair. “Does it make you uncomfortable, or is this some kind of misplaced modesty?”

“I love it a lot, but I want to do something nice for you, too,” Aramis says. “Something that relaxes you, or makes you smile. I just don’t know what that might be.”

“Being around you and Porthos relaxes me and makes me smile,” Athos points out. “But I see that that is not quite what you mean.” He finally wraps that second towel around Aramis’ dripping hair. “Rest assured that I do not feel neglected, Aramis.”

Aramis sighs. “Good. Because sometimes it’s like you and Porthos spoil me rotten, and all I ever do is take.”

It’s so much an echo of what Athos feels about his relationship with Porthos that it gives him pause, makes him frown ever so slightly. To suddenly be on both the giving and receiving end of that fear certainly adds perspective to the conundrum.

“I think,” he says eventually, “that some people simply enjoy taking care of others, and that as long as you do not take them and their actions for granted, there is no reason for worry.”

Aramis smiles then, and Athos smiles back, finally grabs a towel for himself. “So the two of us really need to come up with something to show Porthos how much we appreciate him.”

“God, yes,” Aramis groans, squeezing the water out of his hair. “Any ideas on how to do that without him taking over and turning it around on us?”

“Ropes,” Athos says, voice completely flat. “Lots of them.”

He’s a little disappointed when Aramis doesn’t even blush, but instead puts on a face of grim determination.

“Well,” he says matter of factly, “those we got plenty of.”


End file.
